


It's You Again?

by come_on_ace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_on_ace/pseuds/come_on_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott walks in on a naked guy in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You Again?

Scott can see all of him. Literally. He is stark naked and he can see everything. And he is fucking hot. He can also hear him. He hears him when he screams because he just noticed there is someone else in the bathroom when he has absolutely no clothes on.

"What the hell! What the hell! What the fuck!" 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. But it's okay I didn't see anything. Well, actually I saw everything. But it's still okay," Scott finished somewhat lamely.

By then the boy had grabbed a towel and held it up in front of himself. He didn't say anything, just glared.

"Um...I guess I'll go now." Scott left the room muttering about how people should lock the door when they're in the bathroom.

Later at the lecture hall he was the last one to arrive. The class was completely full and he knew he wouldn't have the best seating choice. He didn't know there would only be one spot left. He saw, to his relief, that it was by someone he at least didn't know. Before he could sit down another student got up and took his spot. Leaving the only empty seat beside a guy that appeared to be sleeping with a hat pulled low over his eyes. 

When the professor started the lecture the person beside him sat up and blearily pulled his hat off his face. Scott turned quickly. He tilted his head a bit to look at him. Much to his chagrine it was the boy from the shower.

Luckily, he hadn't noticed him. Scott kept his head turned, hoping the guy wouldn't look over at him.

At the end of the lecture he gathered his books ready to sprint to the door. When the guy looked over at him and the omly thing he said was "don't think I've forgotten" before leaving.

Scott stared after him in disbelief. He had know he had there the entire time and hadn't said a word? Then he vaguely threatened him? 

Great, he thought, the first year of college and I'm already making enemies. 

He found out from friends that the guy's name was Stiles. They also said he was an energetic and funny guy and he probably shouldn't be worried. Oh, and his dad's a sheriff.

At that he was hopeful. Surely a cop's kid wouldn't break the law. Or at least not drastically break the law. All the same, he made sure to be on a lookout for him for the rest of the day.

His luck ran out when he was in the bathroom that evening brushing his teeth. Stiles walked in and Scott didn't have quick enough reflexes to try and run past him. Before he could say anything Stiles grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. 

"Oh my god please don't kill me. Or punch me. Or physically maim me in any way. I'm sorry about this morning. It was an accident. I wasn't looking. I didn't really see anything," Scott blurted out.

"I **know** it was an accident. But you **were** looking. I saw you staring in the mirror."

He held his gaze. Scott closed his eyes bracing himself for the beating he was sure would come. 

Instead he felt lips on his as the guy leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. 

"Wha-what was that for?" Scott mumbled against the pair of lips still on his.

"I saw you looking and I'd know that look anywhere."

"So, you're not going to beat me up?"

"That doesn't sound like much fun. How about dinner ?"

"But I hardly know anything about you. And I was just preparing myself for your fist in my face."

"Well, you've seen me completely naked, I think that counts for something. My name's Stiles."

"I know. What kind of name is that?"

Stiles laughed. "You don't get that story until the second date." He paused. "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow night."

"Dude, we live like a few feet from each other."

Okay, I'll be at your door at six."

Stiles left the bathroom. Scott watched him leave, surprised at the turn of events. 

The next night Stiles came to his door at six as promised. And many more nights to follow.


End file.
